Devil Children
by The daughter of Loki
Summary: What happens when Loki's daughter Morgana turns all the Avengers even Loki into kids. and now it's up to Lizzy a 14 year old girl to take care of them. Minivengers


Lizzy Morgana was a 14 year old girl who babysat for the fun of it. She had brown hair in a pixie cut and blue green eyes she was normal weight and wore a black tank top and blue skinny jeans with pick and purple converses.

Today she was walking up to Avengers Tower because Nick Fury needed her to baby sit 7 kids he offered her money but she said no. she would be staying with them for a whole two weeks.

Lizzy walked up to the door of the tower ready to take on the 6 5 year olds and the youngest one 4. The door opened by it's self

" Hello,?" Lizzy called she was then greeted by a man wearing a eye patch

" Hello, you must be Mrs. Morgana,." The man she recognized to be Nick Fury, said he out stretched his hand

" That's right. Lizzy Morgana, it's nice to meet you Mr. Fury,." She said taking his hand and shaking it she pulled her hand away

Lizzy looked behind Nick and saw the kids. One girl, with red hair and 6 boys, the one with black hair and green eyes appeared to be the youngest he looked to be wearing a Loki costume. Then there was one with black hair and blue eyes and had a glowing thing on his chest. Another one had long blond hair and was wearing a Thor costume. And then another that had glasses on and had thick curly brown hair and brown eyes. And then there was on with short blond hair and blue eyes and wore a captain America costume, then there was the last one that had short brown hair and had a fake bow and arrow set .

" Nice kids, are they playing Avengers?" Lizzy asked

" uh…yes, anyways, you have my number if you need me. Call it if they even do one thing wrong." Fury said walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Lizzy rolled her eyes. What harm could these kids do?

" Hello, I'm Lizzy what's your names?" Lizzy said kneeling down to them so she was eye level. The one with the black hair and green eyes walked up first

" I'm Loki," He said putting on a obviously forced smile

" I'm Tony" said the black haired boy with the glowing chest

" Clint" said the one with the fake bow and arrows.

" Natasha" the one with the red hair said.

" Steve Rogers" said the boy with the short blonde hair.

" I am Thor, prince of asguard" the one with the long blonde hair said. He wore a smile big enough for 2 people. And had a hammer in his hands

" I'm Bruce" said the one with the mop of Brown curly hair.

Lizzy just realized what she got herself into. She was baby sitting the Avengers! This isn't going to be good. It can't be that hard can it? Oh boy was she in for a load of trouble.

" Do you guys want to play a game?" Lizzy asked they all looked at each other and eagerly shacked their heads " Good I'll go get one. It's in my car" Lizzy walked out the door .

"What did you do Loki,!" Tony blurted out as soon as she left. Loki turned and glared at him

" This is not my fault! I saw my daughter Morgana she did this not me" Loki said stomping his foot. Thor looked at him with shock

" Brother, you have a daughter we must rejoice, Hug" Thor said Loki gave him the 'are you kidding me' look

" touch me and I'll smite you" Loki said Thor Glared

" Well can you turn us back?" Natasha asked crossing her arms

" I'm afraid not, but my daughter is not stronger then me, so her spell should wear off in about two weeks time." Loki said " in a little while our memory will be wiped and we will act like children" Loki said as if it was no big deal " but we must put on a show for this mortal you heard Fury " or I'll kick your tiny child asses" Loki said that part in a deep voice mimicking Nick.

Just then the door opened and in came Lizzy with a bag of stuff. A green sleeping bag and pink pillow and bag with clothes and another with games.

" who's ready to play games?" She said smiling the children in the room nodded their head eagerly. Their memory was just wiped.

(line break)

All the children and Lizzy sat in the middle of the living room playing gold fish

" Do you have any eights Thor" Natasha said laying her head on her hands

" Gold Fish" Thor said and Natasha picked up a card Just then Lizzy shrieked Loki had just put a snake on her shoulder

" GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Lizzy shrieked everyone burst up laughing " This is not funny get it off!"

" Okay!" Clint said and lifted his bow and shot Lizzy in the forehead and hit stuck there.

" I'll get it" Natasha said pulling out a gun

" AHHHH who gave you a gun!" Lizzy shrieked dodging the bullets Loki conjured up more snakes and they were all over her arms " Get it off!" she flailed her arms every where till all the snakes vanished into thin air " That is not funny Loki" She said Loki smirked

" I regret to inform you it is" He said and everyone nodded their head in agreement

" you are a devil child you know that" she said and he smiled wilder

" Natasha give me the gun please" Lizzy said noticing Natasha still had the gun

" aww but it's mine" Natasha pouted sticking her hand out Lizzy took it and thru it out a window

Tony Tripped her and pulled out a rope from behind him

" Welcome to Hell destination us" Tony said she looked around the room in fear every child had a insane look plastered on their face

" I want my mom" Lizzy said putting her head in her hands and started to cry.

please review if you wanna another chapter


End file.
